Parentage: ‘OVPEARLS03’ is a naturally-occurring, whole-plant mutation of an unnamed Echeveria chihuahuaensis plant (not patented) which was discovered by the inventor in May of 2014 at a commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The mutation was noted for its light greyed-green foliage with pale orange margins.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘OVPEARLS03’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in May of 2014 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. Through seven subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.